On the other hand
by mollza
Summary: Starting from the season 2 finale; tensions rise as Kenzi has trouble being herself around the people she loves due to an array of unknown reasons and Bo causes fear over her own state of being. R&R!
1. This Only Means Trouble

**Notes: I will _not_ be doing this whole story ****_as_**** Kenzi because I believe I don't know her well enough from her perspective to be her ****_(it hasn't really been shown on the show)_**** , however there are parts where I will need to. The rest will be done with 3rd Person or even another character...**

**Keep in mind it has to be like that because of the plot I have going, but if the writing****_ its-self_**** seems a bit confusing I am sorry but I try my best to clear it up in the later chapters which I will post as soon as at-least 1 or 2 people review... also I welcome guest reviews.**

**Reminder: This is based on the ending to the season 2 finale. I advise you don't read it if you haven't seen the finale and want to avoid possible spoilers.**

**One last thing; I hope you enjoy it...**

* * *

_Chapter one: This Only Means Trouble._

Avoiding eye-contact with anyone in my peripheral vision, I made my way towards the exit of Tricks personally favoured tavern. Never had I noticed the extent of the goo-like-acidic formula had caused to my pale skin; but how could I have not?!

The substance had morphed my forearm into eerie off-putting shades of red, maroon/purple with even a few unnerving black splodges to add contrast. Surely this must have something to do with the Norn and her 'gift'. As much as I didn't show it, that creepy old tree-hugger and I weren't exactly best of friends since she witnessed the modern age of D.I.Y. in her own home; well, that's if you can _call_ an 80s style decaying apartment with an undesirable tree planting it's ground firm in the middle of the room no matter what equipment you use to destroy it, _a home. _However, in hindsight, mine and Bo's is no better.

My arm hasn't known moisture since I left that 'home'. I can't stop itching the intense burn-mark I must have caught from what-ever was in that jar I broke on the floor. I thought of it as just a simple allergic reaction as we were fighting the Garuda, but now that I've stopped dying and got my sleeve up to see what's really going on, it wasn't the best of sights I'd hoped to have seen. Especially with Hale noticing.

Deeming down at my unchanged arm I swept to the door to escape any on-lookers. I'm guessing Hale won't tell anyone though. He never was one to gossip, but knowing Bo, she will soon be pondering as to where my where-abouts may be after such a dramatic battle, which I barely survived. I do appreciate her caring for me though, since I am only human she'll always protect me.

Desperately not wanting anyone on the face of this Earth to see the eye-meltingly fae-ugly sight on my now thriving body, I shook off the itchiness of its revolting persona and took in the air I needed to think straight. Breathing in, then out, in then ou- then realising the shear hideousness of the smell within the back-ally, I decided to go back in the tavern and face Trick with the question of "what in the name of all the horror movie clichés is happening beneath my sleeve?!".

Walking back to the tavern in no hurry, I stopped at the frame of the door to re-think their reactions to what I'm about to say, there I stood. A few brief moments pasted by before I heard Hale speaking to Bo-bo through the shabby wooden door. Having the great intention of intervening their chat in-case of possible Kenzi-arm-info-leakage I was just about to burst in; that was before I also heard Bo hurriedly walking in my direction. I quickly began to close the door to avoid her attention but it didn't help in the slightest, I could see she clearly had her mind on serious-super-Bo-setting, heading to where she left her coat and putting it on as fast as she could.

I backed away from the door and tried to act as casual as I could even though I knew something was seriously wrong. I knew I needed to see Trick. This wasn't right. If anything, it was seriously left.

* * *

Bo ventured her way to the coat rack, receiving her favourite jacket and propped her-self up in the mirror as usual. Except, this time it wasn't usual. It was anything _but_ usual. There was something different in the way her eyes met the mirrors reflection, as though someone had shone a shiny object where the reflection of her eyes should be. They were _blue_. Blue.

Bo and anyone who knows Bo, knew what this meant. She still had the evil side within her. It hadn't left. Not since the Garuda's death. It was faint, but definitely there. She couldn't believe she hadn't noticed this sooner.

Strangely, she didn't mind. No-one had noticed. Only Bo saw this. Bo had always gained control of this power that over-whelmed her before, she could do it again... if she wanted to. If it wasn't too late.

Delivering a distinct smirk upon her face, she proceeded to go and find her room-mate.

Catching a glimpse of Kenzi's body through the minuscule jar of the door, she moved as fast as fae-ly possible to see her friend since the look on Hale's face wasn't as reassuring as she would have liked. Wearing the same black leather and skin tight trousers, she seemed to camouflage into the nights surroundings like a camelion.

No-one except Hale and Dyson saw both Kenzi and her leave the Dal; despite those two women being the only ones who had the courage to bring everyone together and fight the epic battle previously in the day, not knowing whether they would survive or die trying.

Bo ignored the new colour of her eyes, passing it as nothing to worry too much about for the time being. Her main priority prompting as the well-being of Kenzi and why she took off out-side the Dal, which was highly unlike her, as everyone knows, Kenzi likes to stay for her fair share of alcoholic beverages. Hale hadn't mentioned anything more about her and it wasn't in her authority to force anything out of him at the time. If Kenzi felt strongly about something she would tell Bo, or so she thought. Nothing would get past her, and that included what-ever was bothering her today, presuming it was something to do with the blood stains on Hale and Lauren's clothing, which she daren't even think was Kenzi's until now.

Knowing Kenzi wasn't as far away as she thought, since she saw her though the gap, Bo strode for the back-ally in hope of meeting her friend and talking about what was wrong.

* * *

Kenzi saw the look on Bo's face. She had saw it before. Only a few times, but enough to know what was going on. Driven with fear and caution, Kenzi ran as far down the ally as she could to stop Bo from finding her, knowing only too well what could happen if she caught her alone with no witnesses. She loved Bo as much as any person could ever love a friend, but this was serious. There was no-way she thought there was a chance of Bo turning all evil kenevil on her after the whole blood-joining-thing but she saw the reflection and there was no denying the sight she saw. Whether it was worse than the sight of her arm, she was yet unsure.

* * *

**Ok, that's it for the first chapter. Thanks for reading this and _leave your reviews_ please and I will start to plan the rest of the story on my laptop. **

**There will be more Kenzi, Hale, Dyson, Bo, Trick and who-ever else here to come so keep reading :) **

**- Thanks Aussie SciFi Tragic for that review I changed it round as I agreed to what you said about the fae-human friendship :) **


	2. Broken Record

**_Thank you for staying with this story and reviewing! I am struggling to to find the time to fit this story in along side all my coursework, revision and studying I'm putting into my GCSEs, but I'm back now for this update and I hope you enjoy the second chapter... Please R&R_**

**_Special thanks to MistressDarkness for your long encouraging review and Carf for some constructive criticism I tried to sort out. I love all your reviews, even a tiny sentence will do thank you! :))_**

* * *

Kenzi dived towards the back of the nearest bin, trying relentlessly to hide away her fear before Bo had chance to find her.

She heard Bo burst through the fire-exit and Kenzi's pulse raised and breathing increased.

"This is it." She thought, "If it wasn't bad enough I was going to die from getting my chi stolen from my bezzie-bo, my body will be found behind a bin of Tricks' Tavern." Humour was her only way to calm her nerves, nevertheless it wasn't working. The only thing going through her mind was trying to get away from Bo before she saw her; after-all she wasn't someone who could give up her life that easily.

Bo walked slowly out into the night as the dark engulfed her. She was practically invisible in the surroundings and Kenzi could barely see her behind the bin waiting for her to walk past so she could escape. She wasn't entirely sure if there was a blue colour to her eyes but she couldn't take any risks, this was a dangerous fae we are talking about here; as much as we all try not to admit it: Bo could easily kill Kenzi if she wasn't in the right mind.

Her arm felt as though someone had scolded it with water. She knew it wasn't right, it was worse than only a few minutes ago. Unable to see her arm in the dark, it was impossible to make out a clear distinction between previously and how it looked now. The pain was definitely increasing, if she wasn't hiding away from Bo she would have already spoken to Trick by now.; _way_ before now in-fact. Her mind was now only focused on stopping the pain she was enduring, nothing from her past had ever felt as bad as this, and she couldn't bare it any longer.

Bo cleared the exit and made her way to the back of the alley. Hearing her shout 'Kenzi!' for numerous amounts of time in the distance, Kenzi soon strode from her position in a crouch and ran to the exit door of the Tavern.

"Kenzi?" This time the voice wasn't anywhere near 'in the distance', it was closer, so close she could feel the breath of Bo down her neck.

"H- er, HI Bo! I'm just going in, got some air, now g- going in alright? Alright. Bye." Kenzi tried to avoid most of where the conversion could lead by walking away, but with Bo on her back it wasn't so simple.

"Yeah hi.. what's wrong Kenzi?" She looked at Kenzi with the eyes of an angel, nothing evil in her presence. It was silly to think there was, as far as Kenzi could see, she was completely normal, nothing strange or odd about her in any way. Perhaps the blue was just something that caught on her reflection in the mirror and it was just her pain-ridden arm that was putting her off from the reality of it all. Bo was fine. Her arm was not.

Bo's gaze was looking deep into her, in an interrogative manner. "Nothing, I just need to see someone. Can we leave this till later, I really need to be somewhere.." Kenzi mumbled, fighting the urge to scream with pain and irritation the burn was causing her. She swiftly stepped back and pivoted on the spot to return and see Trick in his bar, but as she done so Bo grabbed her arm gently in encouragement to talk. The pain, which was unbearable even for her, vanished.

"AHHHHHH!" Kenzi screamed as she expected the pain to take it's hold on her.

"Whow. Sorry!" Bo quickly retreated her hand from its place on Kenzi's arm. "What' wrong?!"

Kenzi's strained face returned to its normal perky characterisation, then to a state of confusion... "Why are you saying sorry, nothing's wrong? Haha.."

At this point the confusion was mutual.

"What do you mean 'why are you saying sorry?' I just hurt you, are you alright, you screamed?!" Bo's looked deeper into Kenzi then chuckled in amusement followed by her confusion. Kenzi stared back with the same expressions, however more confused as she hadn't remembered screaming at all.

"I didn't scream, you should go get your ears checked out, nothing's wrong. I just came out here to..." Kenzi trailed off unable to remember why she came outside or what even happened since she saw Hale at the bar."...I don't know Bo."

" What do you mean you don't know? Can't you remember?" Bo's look of amusement vanished and became a distant blur, if this had something to do with the battle, she would never forgive herself for letting Kenzi be a part of it. Kenzi stared back with increasing concern, she racked her brain to remember what had happened but it was blank. She knew she told Hale she needed some air, but had no idea why.

* * *

The little I could remember was scaring me. Why did I have to go get hurt by that berserker? I wonder if that's why I needed some fresh air: to get away from everyone and have a bit of room to breath. After-all I did lose a lot of blood. Oh son-of-a-fae, Bo doesn't know I got hurt! I can't say that to her, she'd go all freak on me and probably go on a killing spree, I'm joking that's not like Bo... Unless she has some of that evilness still in her which is impossible, her eyes are the same as they have always been and she hasn't hurt a single fly.

"Bo look it's no-thi-ng but a chicken wing, I'll just go get some alcohol. It's al' gooodd."

"If your so sure, because Lauren is there if you need her you know. You's may not get along much but if it's a matter of your health-"

"Bo. It's fi-n-e. I just thought I forgot my purse at the tavern but nothing to do with my health. I'm fine. Trust me."

That wasn't the cleverest thing I've said since I wasn't sure myself if this was just a one time memory thing or if it was something greater. I linked my arm with hers and we escorted ourselves back in the tavern to mingle with the super-fae-ros. Besides, I had to thank Hale and the heart-break-doctor for saving my life.

* * *

With Kenzi at my side we walked in the bar. I swear I saw Kenzi spying on me through the door before, but I'm not too sure - she seems to be acting odd though I've got to say. Maybe I should talk to trick, but what will that solve? She wouldn't trust me any more than I trust her right now if I done that.

Perhaps Hale knew about this strange behaviour, or Lauren. Either way I have to ask where those blood stains were from.

* * *

Bo unlinked her arm from Kenzi as she scuttled off to the bar as fast as she could without looking suspicious. It hadn't stopped Bo from keeping an eye on her, she'd never seen so .. 'not quite there' before.. it was bugging her. If someone was messing with her friend they would know about it. She looked at her friend then walked over to Hale, still at the place she last spoke to him, and with Lauren. Perfect.

Kenzi studied Bo's conversation with Hale from the bar, trying to figure what they were talking about so intensely.

"If you stare for long enough they might die of old age, Kenz." She turned her head to view Trick at his workplace as usual, giving her a glass of scotch on the house. Distracting her from her glares, she replied.

"Wha- oh. I was just in a trance that's all."

"Yeah, right. Kenzi what's up, you seem distracted.."

Kenzi debated whether to give him the straight answer of telling him about the memory problems or just load him with lies, but she really wasn't in the mood to come up with the lies after feeling a bit drained.

"Trick. I don't know what's wrong or if it's important but I've been having trouble - figuring what to do about Nate." Kenzi shook her head and tried to elaborate; that wasn't at all what she was going to say. She was going to say what happened with her memory and Bo but- but..

"Kenzi, I thought you already decided what you were doing. You said you'd stay here, for Bo. Nate can't get inv-" Trick stopped mid sentence as she interrupted.

"Trick, no noo- wait, slow down. I wasn't going to say - about how I feel, but I really don't know if I've made the right decision." Kenzi was flabbergasted by herself. This was really getting on her last nerve. She wasn't even thinking of Nate at all, it was like she was having a battle to control herself and what she said. Trick hadn't noticed this difference in herself, she was trying to say what she wanted but there was no use. Standing up and walking towards the small blackboard of the menu she tried to write what she was saying instead. Picking up the chalk and fighting with her herself and ... herself.

It was no use. She had no control over her words nor actions, it was near impossible to write anything she wanted on the board or even get the chalk close enough to write, it was as though someone was holding her back mentally.

Blind with worry, Kenzi walked up to Dyson to see if it wasn't just Trick that was stopping her somehow. She tried and failed, then Hale began to speak to her but nothing got out, just pointless babble about things completely unrelated to what she was trying to get across.

With all her close friends totally unsure of what was wrong with her or didn't even know anything was wrong at all she was about to give up when Bo decided to talk about her earlier collision with the blade of the berserker. Bo had that look she had when determined to do something, Kenzi could see it from a mile off. Gaining her breath from being in utter panic within her consciousness, Kenzi spoke to her closest friend of them all whilst everyone was on their last round before closing time.

"Kenzi you never told me you got hurt! I was just talking to Lauren- are you alright, I'll hunt that man down I swear I- -I- What's wrong?"

How much Kenzi was fed up of people asking her that was unreal. Feeling as though she was about to explode with emotions, tears ran uncontrollably down her cheeks. _'Yes!'_ She thought. _'Maybe this was going to indicate something really was wrong.. surely'_. She'd just have to not talk about it, otherwise who-ever was controlling her might lead Bo off track. _Come on. She has to notice something is seriously wrong otherwise I'll have kick their ass myself or act like a loony .. whichever comes first. _

Bo looked ever closer at her and immediately dived her friend into a hug. "Trick. Something's wrong."

* * *

**_Well, that's it for that chapter. I've had a week off from school so that's why I had this update and the Christmas holidays will be here soon so I really would like to update some more chapters whenever work and studying drops a bit. _**

**_Kenzi has got her-self in a bit of a mess as you can tell and Bo will help in due time, along side a certain doc, wolf man, siren and blood king._**

**_The only thing I can say for now is that if you thought this was confusing, just bare with because it will reach it's peak and eventually clear up all the loose ends when I get round to it. _**

**_Reviews and the things that keep me going so I do very much appreciate them. _**


	3. Doctor Calls

**Wow I totally forgot where I was going with this plot so I'll struggle along D:**

**So- as we know, Kenzi is no longer has memory of anything to do with her arm.. are the markings even still there? She's also not herself and can't seem to get through her own thoughts and opinions because she's being blocked by _herself_ (or someone else?) strangely enough... Bo is still in denial about her evil reflection, or is she just covering it up? Hale has told all about the near-death experience which we will dive into now...**

**Oh, and thank you for the reviews and thoughts I will take every one into consideration...**

* * *

Tears wouldn't stop streaming down my face, I didn't know whether it was of joy or sadness; I just knew now Bo and Trick knew something was wrong and they could help..._ please_ say they will help.

With everyone leaving as the bar closed, Bo and Trick I remained in the premises. I refused to say anything because of the risk that what I want to say will be changed into something completely unrelated when I actually say it. Bo still as no idea why I'm crying but I can't tell her. It's not as though I can't speak.. I can and I want to! I just can't say what I need to without it going off on another topic/subject. I'd never thought I'd have to wrestle with myself before, but here I am unable to say what I want or move how I want to. Geesh could this day get any worse?!

I'll sit in silence. Surely if they know me well enough, they'll know a silent Kenzi is_ not_ a well Kenzi. Great 3rd person, now I _know_ I'm going insane.

After minutes of Bo's tight embrace, she released me. Thanking the Gods someone finally realised my emotional distraught in time. Now time for the healing. There's got to be something they can do now, I _pray_, or else I'll kick who-ever's ass has been doing this to me in the first place.

* * *

Trick, who entered hurriedly early on, sat patiently on a stool near his bar waiting for his fav' human-fae duo to end their long lasting hug. Kenzi wiped away the last of her tears and got serious, however with it being impossible to say anything that risks exposing even more unintentional lies, it may be harder than she initially thought. Bo's caring side took over as she drowned Kenzi with questions she couldn't verbally nor physically answer with honesty, so she sat in silence; for Kenzi this was strange enough.

Bo, now realising Kenzi screamed in pain earlier as she touched her right arm, raised her sleeve with struggle and thoroughly looked for any signs of bruising or marks that could be linked to her behaviour. Nothing. Nothing was there at all; just Kenzi's arm, which Bo was pretty sure was _meant_ to be there.

Reviving himself from his confused yet calm state, Trick gestured to Bo with his eyes that she follow him to the back room. Beginning to warm to the idea of leaving Kenzi to compose or give her some room to breath and walk with Trick to the room, seemed a clever option, so Bo followed as he lead her to discuss the situation.

* * *

"I swear they just mentioned Lauren- wait Dys- no definitely Lauren coming to help! If the day wasn't worse enough, I'd have to have an examina' from the doc. I suppose she did help save my life though...kinda." I thought to myself rolling my eyes as I witnessed Bo going all super-fae-investigator behind my back (literally), with Trick and his many mystical books, most of which I couldn't even pronounce, never mind read.

Why must they be so secretive anyway? It's not as though I was in observation from prison, I was home, with friends and my dysfunctional family.

I saw Bo and Trick indulged in trying to figure out what was wrong with me when Bo plucked out her phone from her back pocket and wrung someone, who I'm guessing was Lauren, by the way she couldn't stop her slight smirk from shining through the seriousness of it all every once in a while. Trick stared at her with impatience as she finally hung up after a solid 8 minutes and 34 seconds by my count as I sat here with as much entertainment as a fish without water.

There was a few exchanges of nods when Trick came over to me and sat on the chair next to where I was planted. "You do know we'll figure this out, right? Whatever's wrong with you. Kenzi?" He stared deep into me and I automatically tried to come up with a gag to brighten up the mood, but it would only worsen my chances of getting back to normal. Or as normal as I can get, lets face it.

"Kenzi, you have to communicate with us some-how. We don't understand what is wrong." Once again I didn't respond. This time Bo came from the room she was listening in and tried to get me to open up. "Kenz, come on. Please just give us a sign of what's going on, we have no leads! Kenzi.. Kenzi?" As useless as it was, I had the urge to just shout out she was right; that _"I couldn't remember what happened earlier and now I'm stuck here with no words of use to say because some freaky-mojo- has been thrown upon me!" ..._but... that wasn't going to happen now was it? So I sat there in my depressed state with pleading eyes as Bo shook me gently to get a verbal response. Shaking ever so carefully at my-

"Ow!" Ok, that wasn't meant to come out, but that flippin' hurt like a banshee.

Bo immediately backed off, then came closer again and gathered my sleeves up as I happily let her solve and investigate whatever was happening to me. Trick followed her examination and helped her with the layers of clothing I had on my arms. Trick, holding his head in exhaustion, gave one last tug at my sleeves as they reached as far as they could go. Holding my breath in anticipation, Trick ran off to his books as soon as Bo and I noticed a gross-looking, unusual marking that seemed to be coming from inside my left arm. It was the ugliest looking thing I've ever seen, and taking to account _all_ the things I have _actually seen_, this topped them all. Every last fae-ing one of them.

* * *

Viewing the disgusting crime scene on Kenzi's arm, Bo frantically looked for Trick in the bar, searching around the door in a hurry, she nearly collided with Tricks books as a pile of them were stashed in his arms, towering above his head as he also came through the door but from the other side.

As if like magic, there was a knock at the tavern's locked door and then appeared Lauren with her medical supplies and worried look on her face. Bo instinctively greeted her with a hug and gestured to Kenzi, sat as quiet as she's ever been on the stool near the bar, the only way Lauren could identify her was from the fact she had a bottle of scotch, nearly empty to her right hand side, and on her left was... something.

Lauren dived towards her, medical equipment at hand. "What's wrong with her?" She asked as she began to examine the left arm as cautiously as Bo had previously.

"If we knew that, we wouldn't be asking for your help." Bo stated as she kept her distance from the expert at work. "Trick is in the back, sorting through his books. I think he may know something but since you're the scientist..."

"Yeah, I'll take some samples and... Kenzi? Do you have any idea how you got this on your arm, or into your arm... it seems as though it was placed on the skin, but fae-like substances, such as this one, tend not to stay on the surface for long-"

"There's no use trying to get her to talk, believe me we've tried. I just need you to sort out the science part of it. I'm guessing this has nothing to do with 'Nate' as Trick was saying earlier..."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll get this sorted, but I have to say it's strange not to hear you talk Kenzi. However little the time is I've known you, you can't seem to keep quiet." Lauren tried to brighten the mood since it seemed so glum due to the lack of Kenzism.

Kenzi pulled a smirk, yet looked down at her arm and it soon faded away.

"Lauren-" Bo took Lauren to the back of the room to talk, hoping Kenzi wouldn't hear their conversation.

* * *

I heard. They spoke about how it would be difficult to come up with any hypothesis' within such a short amount of time. Lauren babbled on about the fact the chemical or formula has penetrated my skin and sunk in. More than likely to be fae. It's nothing human like she's seen before, it was all very odd. She then went on to say how unlikely it was that she'll be able to figure out what was wrong in time to stop it from spreading further in my veins...

By that time I stopped listening. I didn't really want to hear anything more about how stupid I must have been to spill this substance on me then somehow forget all about it within 48hrs.

After their detailed science-y nonsense talk had finished, I finally was able to listen to their more lightened speech on how Trick would find out what was wrong and fix it. It isn't all doom and gloom after all. I hope.

* * *

_**R&R :) Next chapter will be longer, promise. **_


End file.
